Cerulean
by xKohana
Summary: [ShikaIno] A collection of drabbles and shorts about Shikamaru and Ino, the two that were meant to be. Story count: 5 [Rated for some inappropriate language]
1. Introduction

**Diclaimer:** Never have owned Naruto, not now, and never will.

**

* * *

**

**Introduction**

Out of boredom, I've decided to write short stories about Shikamaru and Ino, my favorite couple on Naruto. Most of these are thought of in my sleep before I go to bed, and sometimes turn out weirder than I think.

Although I don't know why I titled this collection Cerulean, I just thought of Ino's eyes and put it there last minute. Don't judge a story by its title. xD

Well, enjoy.

* * *


	2. Can't See What's Right Before You

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto.

**Author's Note:** This is the first I've written. Very commonly used, though, I've noticed. Well, with the whole Shikamaru-watching-clouds plot. He's typical, but I love him. :3

Criticism in reviews are appreciated, for they help me. But compliments are also loved. Just feel free and open to say anything.

**

* * *

**

**Can't See What's Right Before You **

Shikamaru felt at ease as he lazily rested on the bristly grass that he lay upon. Predictably, he was surveying and gazing at the wandering puffs and swirls above him that swam in their own chasm of blue. He wondered why clouds seemed like such an illusion. They would always appear to be a certain thing, then morph into another. Or they would appear to be more than one thing.

One cloud caught his eye. He had to cock his head sideways to view it. Eventually he chose to analyze it as a heart, a broken one it seemed, since it was thinning out in the middle. Shikamaru thought it was troublesome, especially because he reflected the idea that this thinned out heart might've been a sign for him that's how it's meant to be. He thought life was meant for him to be bothersome that Ino was crazy about that Uchiha kid, and not him. Not that it really mattered to him or anything.

He grew to get into an argument with his conscience until he felt the warmth of the sun become stronger against him. It felt delightful enough for him that he sensed his eyelids growing heavier, and eventually he fell into light slumber. For what seemed about a minute or two, a familiar voice that called his name rang to his ear. Ino. Shikamaru decided to ignore the pestering and annoying voice and remained with his eyes closed, hands rested on his stomach. It was until he heard Ino stop calling him that he grew curious. He opened his eyes to expect seeing the cerulean sky above him. But instead he saw something other than the sky over him. Two cerulean pools of it, actually. And blonde strands of silky blonde threads.

"Wake up, lazy ass!" Shikamaru heard the pestering voice shriek.

"Why do you think my eyes are open?" He asked dryly.

"Don't get smart with me."

"How can I help it?"

The yellow haired girl pouted at the lazy genius that lay before her. She stood beside him on the grass as Shikamaru lounged on it.

"So.. Why are you here again?" Shikamaru asked with a lopsided smile.

"Asuma's looking for you. So I had to come and search for you."

"Forget Asuma." Shikamaru said without emotion. He felt Ino's eyes glaring at him. The next thing he felt was her hand against his, she had a firm grip and was trying to haul him up. But he refused to let her. Although her skin did feel nice against his..

"C'mon, Shika. Just get up." She whined. Nevertheless, Shikamaru continued to refuse after Ino's further attempts. Ino looked at him with disapproval.

Ino lifted her nose up to the sky, arms crossed, and announced, "Fine. I'll just leave you alone."

"Satisfies both of us." Shikamaru smirked.

Ino was beginning to get irritated. She opened her mouth to say something, but then shut it. Then she reported, "Asuma won't be satisfied."

Shikamaru lightly raised an eyebrow knowledgably, as if questioning her 'Does it look like I care?'

Ino gave up and plopped herself beside him on the grass. She sat cross legged and sighed. They sat rather close to each other, considering they were also alone together on a nice sunny day. Ino noticed Shikamaru's eyes were still focused to the sky.

Ino heaved another sigh. She really wished to know what was going on through Shikamaru's mind. Guys are probably more concentrated on training, not girls. Stupid me. She thought to herself. In the back of her mind, she also believed Shikamaru would never make the first move. Like that it would happen. And like she cared. She also noticed that she had stopped nagging about Sasuke in front of Shikamaru hoping that maybe he could get a clue.

"What's so fun about watching clouds anyway?" Ino asked out of the blue.

"I don't know. It's easy against my brain, and it isn't troublesome. Unlike you."

"Pfft. What brain?" Ino asked, even if she had made a mistake. Shikamaru had a brain, all right.

The sluggish boy just rolled his eyes.

"Well fine. You have a brain. An alien sized one, but you're still a dumbass."

Shikamaru turned his head towards Ino, his eyes narrowed.

"Why do you say that?" He interrogated.

Of course Ino meant the fact that he was blind to realize the feelings she had for him. She never tried to make it obvious for she was unsure about the outcome. In addition, she didn't really have the guts to let him know right now.

"Because," Ino shrugged.

"Because what?"

"Because you can't see things that are right in front of you..!"

"Neither can you."

Shikamaru had also meant the fact that he had a little crush on her. It took him a while to admit it to himself, however.

Ino snorted, "Maybe one day it'll come to you the easy way and you'll see."

"And maybe one day you'll just be smart enough to realize."

The two of them sat there blankly for a while in silence. Both of them not being able to read each other's expressions, and both thinking about what each other had meant. The clouds turned shades of orange, and the sky grew pink. Pink just like the slight blush on Ino's cheeks, as she thought of the possibilities.


	3. Rapunzel, Rapunzel

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

**A/N: **This one turned out weirder than I expected.. And a part later in this one kind of reminded me of a scene in Disney's Aladdin. Maybe you'll notice it too? Heh, didn't mean for it to happen but oh well. Enjoy.

* * *

**Rapunzel, Rapunzel**

Ino was lost in her slumber in a bizarre dream. She was never able to control her dreams, unfortunately.

But in her dream she found herself as a gorgeous princess, which didn't bother her all that much. The filaments of her long blonde hair had grown almost three times longer. She brushed it with a delicate golden brush as she leaned against her fancy bed of pink sheets and canopies of sheer fabrics.

Her dress was a maroon shade, still beautiful in simplicity. It fell to her feet so they were no longer visible to her. She looked across to her mirror. There was depression in her eyes. She was trapped in this horrid tower for what seemed like decades, centuries, ages. The right prince had never arrived to save her from the lonesome and boring prison. All she could do was brush her hair, weep, and watch the clouds pass by.

Ino's depressing thoughts were interrupted when she thought she heard a chant with her name included.

"Ino, Ino. Let down your hair."

Ino, surprised, hastily brought herself to the opposite end of the locked room. She pushed aside the luxurious pink drapes and let her feet lead her to the balcony. The first thing she noticed was the clear blue sky, no cloud in sight. Then to the ground, numerous feet below her, she anticipated to see her prince charming. But what she saw instead was someone in contrary to her prince.

"Shikamaru!" She hollered as she spotted the boy below her. He was dressed in a gray medieval prince ensemble, his hair up in his usual pineapple bob.

"Ino, Ino. Let down your hair." He said again, as if scripted and tired.

"Shikamaru, cut it out."

"Quit stalling idiot, don't you want to get out of this tower?"

_Well this isn't how the fairytale goes.._ Ino grumbled to herself internally. But she decided to cope with it. Reluctantly, she threw her hair over the balcony like a rope. She eyed Shikamaru, waiting for something to happen. The next thing she knew, Shikamaru clutched onto the chunks of golden hair. Ino never experienced such physical pain in her dream before. She cussed to herself. It was until Shikamaru gave a bigger yank when she shrieked.

"Careful with the hair!" She screamed.

"Hey..! At least I'm not Chouji," Shikamaru snapped.

"True," Ino sighed in annoyance, "But hurry. You're giving me a headache."

Sooner or later, Shikamaru reached the edge of the balcony and lifted himself to get climb over it. Ino massaged her temples. She waited for something to happen, since nothing was, and turned to Shikamaru.

"Now what?" She asked impatiently. She really yearned to escape this prison of solitude.

"Um," Shikamaru pondered for a bit. "We fly."

"Fly?" Ino was dumbfounded and slapped her forehead, "Why didn't you just fly up here instead of trying to make me go bald!"

Shikamaru shrugged. Compared to the real Shikamaru, Ino thought this was the dumbest person she's met.

"Because," Shikamaru started, "The horse wasn't here yet."

"You have a horse?" She questioned.

Shikamaru placed two fingers to his lips, whistled, and waited. Finally, a horse with crimson wings made itself visible at the balcony. Things were happening pretty fast to Ino.

"What the hell is that?" Ino asked in pure disgust. The horse was of a puke green color, with purple blotches and patches. Its mane and tail were orange, and it had buck teeth. For a horse, it seemed like it had the worst posture for its body looked demented and its head hung low. The only thing a least bit beautiful about this horse was its blazing scarlet wings. Ino burst out in laughter.

"_That_ is the ugliest thing I've ever seen," She criticized.

"You'll be the saddest thing you've ever seen if you don't hop on," Shikamaru informed her as he lifted himself onto the back of the horse. His hand was held out like a gentleman for her to take and board the horse.

But Ino declined and shook her head. First of all, she was offended with Shikamaru's warn, and second, she was never going to let herself get on that horse.

"I don't trust that thing," Ino concluded as she wrinkled her nose.

"Do you trust me?" Shikamaru still held out his hand for her.

Ino had to face looking at Shikamaru's pleading eyes. He had really gone all this way to save her, and she wasn't going to take it? It took her a while to respond since Shikamaru and his horse began to turn away. When their backs were fully turned at Ino, and were a few feet away, she held out a reaching hand.

"Wait!" She yelled. "I do trust you, Shika."

She didn't know whether or not the dream Shikamaru knew it already, but she wished the real Shikamaru would.

"Come again?" Shikamaru yelled back.

"I said I trust you!"

Shikamaru directed his horse to turn around. A grin was rested on his lips. He approached Ino, once again.

"A prince never leaves his princess," He said.

"Yeah, well, you basically did just then. And who made you my prince, and me your princess?"

"Our ruling parents who arranged the marriage." Shikamaru held out his hand yet again for her to reach for.

Ino blinked a couple times and smiled uneasily.

"Haha, that's funny." She said cynically.

"Just get on the horse, you can save that sass for later," For probably the third time, Shikamaru held out a supporting hand. Ino hesitated, but seized it.

The moment her hand touched his, her dream was changed. The clear blue sky now turned a darker shade of indigo. Little luminous sparkles filled the sky and there was a full moon. Ino's maroon dress was now a snowy white shade, Shikamaru's suit was now a shade of blue like the dark sky's. Even the horse's ugly pelage altered into a beautiful white one, with a silky white mane and tail. It held its head up high, and buck teeth were nowhere to be found. Its crimson wings had also turned a charming tone of gold. Ino stiffened as she stood at the edge of the balcony, perplexed at what had just happened then. But she found it pleasing. Ino never experienced riding a horse so she struggled to lift herself onto it. But the support of Shikamaru helped her.

The horse remained at the balcony. Ino's hands waited at her sides as she sat behind "her" prince. But when the horse's golden wings began to flutter and lifted off for flight, Ino flung her arms around Shikamaru in fear. Shikamaru smiled at this.

"You don't have to be scared," He assured her. Shikamaru wouldn't let Ino fall.

They were in flight, now. They rode across the starry, angelic night sky. Shikamaru concentrated on directing the horse. The view was nice. When she turned her head around, she could see the castle she had just escaped from in a distance. It was probably the size of a grain of rice. Further she could see that it looked like they were soaring to the moon. She felt more relaxed even if her hair tickled her face. Everything was so and unusually quiet, her arms were around Shikamaru's, and the beautiful sights she witnessed were breathtaking. Ino's arms were kept around him, now in excitement and joy, not fear. She realized that she could receive all these gifts, just by trusting him.

After a long time, Ino said dreamily as she smiled lightly, "Hmm, I'm not scared. You're here with me."

Shikamaru smiled too, even if it took her a while to respond. It was better to hear it late than never.

In reality, Ino held her pillow up close with her arms wrapped all the way around it. The blonde princess smiled as she neared the moon with her prince charming.

* * *

**A/N:** Do you see what I mean with the Aladdin relationship thing? When Shikamaru asks if she trusts him.. When Aladdin asks Jasmine if she trusts him before they ride the carpet. Yes, it's a coincidence, I didn't realize it until after I read it.


	4. Permanent

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, I would be the happiest girl alive. So truly, I'm the saddest girl on earth.

**A/N:** Written in briefly 20 minutes.

**

* * *

****Permanent**

Why Ino? Of all people, it just had to be Ino. Shikamaru's thoughts about her refused to go away. Maybe, he thought, maybe it was only a temporary feeling and it would go away soon.

He frowned and turned to his side as he lazed on the grass. He never thought this much about a certain person before. He tried to ignore it and think about something else. He failed. It wasn't like him to be thinking about girls. To be specific, that meant Ino.

He plucked a random weed to chew on it. He did so, annoyed that the girl he'd think he'd forget after a few years was all he could think about. He'd already constructed a list of things why he hates her in his mind. She's snappy, bossy, conceited, pushy, and troublesome because she's so determined to make Sasuke love her. But his number one reason? She dominated his mind. The farthest part of his mind kept telling him he could make a list of things he liked about her. Every time he heard it, it would just add more fuel to his fire.

So what did all this mean? Is he denying himself? He kept wondering.

Shikamaru spat out the weed he was chewing on and reached for a different one. Without looking, he plucked another. When he brought his fingers to his face, he observed this weed had petals. _A flower..? In the middle of all this grass?_ Shikamaru thought. He examined it. It had vibrant yellow petals, he thought it stood out from all the other flowers, and it was very beautiful. It reminded him of Ino. And no, it wasn't just because she owned a flower shop.

Shikamaru sighed in defeat. Everything reminded him of Ino. The beauty of nature, the blue sky that resembled her eyes, everything. Maybe this feeling about her wasn't temporary at all, because soon wouldn't come for a long, long time. Maybe it was permanent.


	5. Umbrella in the Rain

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, I would not be writing fanfiction.

**A/N:** Hm.. Not much to say. Did this in about an hour, with a lot of thinking. Enjoy!

* * *

**Umbrella in the Rain**

Konoha's lazy, high IQ ninja was now in the chuunin rank. After Shikamaru had accomplished a tough, multiple-day solo mission, it felt good for him to reenter the gates of Konoha. Although when he returned, it was raining quite furiously.

The exhausted teenager gladly, but tiredly, began his walk home with his umbrella. He hardly bothered to even open it though. He just used it as some kind of walking stick, or something to twirl around. As he watched his feet kick puddles of water while he walked, he spotted the back of a blonde girl with her face buried in her hands through the corner of his eye. He shifted his head toward her. It was Ino, and she looked upset.

Shikamaru approached the bench she was sitting on. Her shoulders were bobbing, she was probably crying about something. Willingly, Shikamaru released and opened his umbrella and held it over Ino to shield her from the showers. Ino stiffened and rotated herself to the boy.

"Shikamaru," She gasped, half surprised. She hurriedly cleared the tears on her face with her hands, even if it wasn't necessary since it blended with the rain. But she did so anyway and put on a faint smile that was fake. "You're back early."

Shikamaru shrugged.

"You shouldn't be out here in the rain," Shikamaru said hypocritically, his hair was still noticeably wet. But Ino didn't try to make a point like she usually would.

"So." Was all she said.

"So.. You could catch a cold,"

"So." She repeated.

"So.. It would take you a few days to recover. That isn't good."

"So," Ino said again. Shikamaru stared at her, "I wouldn't care. You wouldn't care. No one would care. Sasuke wouldn't."

Shikamaru disagreed when she said that he, himself, wouldn't care. Of course he would.

"Is Sasuke what all this crying's about?" In the past, Shikamaru had to experience Ino's blabbing about the raven haired boy every girl was crazy for. And Sasuke never returned any of their feelings, why is Ino still trying?

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"You know, I really don't think Sasuke is interested in girls at all—"

"That's where you're wrong," Ino broke in. She hesitated, then let out, "I saw him with Sakura earlier, and then it started to rain. Yep, sure is the highlight of my day."

Shikamaru didn't take the trouble to ask Ino what she witnessed the two of them doing. It probably wasn't that big of a deal. But when Ino doesn't want to talk about it, it should stay that way.

"Hey," She said less angrily now, "Why don't you sit?"

Shikamaru realized he was still standing. Still holding the umbrella over Ino's head, he moved himself to the front of the bench and sat himself down. The two of them stayed seated about a foot away from each other, with Shikamaru's umbrella between them. They shared a silent moment. Only the rain was heard. During this time, Ino was probably rethinking her thoughts because her sobs were soon audible to Shikamaru once again.

Ino scooted herself over on the bench and found herself hooked onto Shikamaru's arm, the one that held the umbrella. Shikamaru, not knowing what to do, froze. Ino's face was buried into his shoulder now. But timidly, Shikamaru took his opposite and unoccupied hand to rest on Ino's back so he could comfort her. Shikamaru had to understand that Ino could occasionally be very emotional, and he just had to be there to make it better. Shikamaru's eyes darted in several directions, thinking of scenarios. What exactly had Sasuke done to make Ino cry this much?

The two of them remained this way for a while. From time to time, the rain would sound like a song as it pattered against the umbrella. As Ino held close to the boy, lamenting, Shikamaru watched the nimbus clouds ahead. The pouring rain had ultimately softened, and as if it was a cue for Ino, her sobbing subsided.

"I'm sorry," Ino finally apologized after she sniffled a few times. She felt stupid for showing such emotion, and showing him her tears."I didn't mean for me to burst out crying in front of you. It's just.."

"I understand."

"But you know something, Shika?" She looked up at him with another faint smile. This time, this smile was real. His tired eyes returned her honest gaze.

"Other than the fact that my shoulder is drenched, what?"

"You're a good shoulder to cry on. And for some reason, I can forget more about Sasuke when I'm with you."

"Glad to hear it," Shikamaru said casually and turned his head to the nimbus clouds again. He did mean what he said.

* * *

**A/N: **Don't you wish you had someone like Shikamaru? (If you're a girl) Heh, I know I do. :P 

And much thanks to ishgreeklady and Darkangel15x. My first reviewers ever. :)


	6. Into the Right Hands

**Disclaimer: **Never ever in my life will I own Naruto.

**A/N:** Hmm took me a while to write this one. I kind of enjoyed it, though.

* * *

**Into the Right Hands**

Ino began to panic in her room when she found out her diary was missing. _Ahh shit, where did I put it? _She started to tug on chunks of her hair. If anyone read a single word from her diary, she would erupt like a volcano. Her deepest, darkest secrets were written within those pages.

The damsel in distress began to think about her most recent entry, which she wrote the day before. It was a secret letter to crush. A letter that she would never send out and wished no one would ever read, not even the boy himself.

_Hey Shikamaru,_

_Right now I don't know why I'm writing to you. I've just been thinking about it.. You'll never like me will you? You probably think I actually like you or something now that I say this, that this journal entry is about you. And I hate you. I hate you because you're right.. Or so I think. I really don't know. And I know you might also think this is ironic because I write craploads of stuff about you behind your back.. Bad stuff. I just wish my mind was clear enough for me to understand so I could say it to your face. The fact that I think I really like you, not that I hate you at the same time. _

_Lost and confused,_

_Ino_

The more Ino thought about her secret letter, the more she felt like erupting. No, she wouldn't just erupt now, she would madly and violently explode and cause disaster like Mount Vesuvius to Pompeii. Except, instead of thousands of people, she would probably beat up who ever found it. Or maybe she would beat up Shikamaru so there was no way of him finding out. She sighed and tried to relax. No hope. She was paranoid. Not only was the letter for Shikamaru in there, but other details. She had written several letters to Sasuke, too. However they were more depressing letters rather than love letters, asking him why she's so invisible to him.

She kept thinking of what would happen if her diary fell into the wrong hands. If anyone found it, she would be ruined. She only trusted a few people, two to be exact, and thought someone might spread the contents of her diary.

If Chouji found it, he would find remarks and doodles of him regarding the way he eats. If Sasuke found it, he would find old and sickly romantic dreams she had of him a long time ago. And worst of all? If Shikamaru found it, he would find the real truth of what Ino thinks of him. He's not just a lazy bum, he's a smart, caring guy who she happens to have feelings for. And those feelings were all written down in her own words.

Ino paced around her room. She paused to look at herself in the reflection of her mirror. She brought her hands to her cheeks and dragged them downwards to make her look like a sick dog.

"What. Am. I. Going. To. Do." She said almost robotically to herself.

A knock at the door disturbed her flustering. She flew to the door and the first thing her eyes laid on was the pink notebook, her diary. When she looked up to the person's face, she discovered it was in the hands of Shikamaru. Rudely, she grabbed it out of his hands.

"Your welcome," Shikamaru reminded in a rather sarcastic fashion.

"_Thank_ you!" Ino cried. She quickly flipped and skimmed through the pages of her diary. No damages, no signs of being read, no problem. But to make sure she asked sardonically, "You didn't.. Read anything did you?"

"It wasn't any of my damned business," Shikamaru shoved his hands in his front pockets.

"But you knew it was a diary?"

"Now that I see you're so insecure about it, yes." Shikamaru concluded, "Well, that's all I came here for. I'll be going home now."

He almost sounded like he was in a hurry to go home.

"Thanks, Shika. I mean it," Ino added before he could leave.

Shikamaru smiled slightly, nodded back, and departed. Ino made her way back to her room thinking, _thank goodness he didn't read it. It fell into the right hands._ Or did it?

Ino sat herself down to continue writing. She would write about how paranoid she was, and that Shikamaru had her diary for some reason. Maybe she would laugh about it some day. She opened her diary to the blank page next to her last entry. Only, the page wasn't blank.

_Hey Ino._ She read. The handwriting was recognizable. It was Shikamaru's. Ino stood up, dropped the diary on her bed, and balled her hands into fists. _Shikamaru! _She wanted to burn the book. But instead, she continued reading.

_Don't worry, I didn't read everything. I'm sorry I lied. I knew you would ask if I would've read anything, and I was prepared to lie to you. But I wish to never do it again, I swear. _

Ino hesitated to think. Shikamaru never wanted to lie to her again, that was touching. She picked up the diary so it was in her hands again.

_You know, you really are a pain. You're very opinionated and dream too much. But is this really what you think? I don't like you? As troublesome as it is, the truth is.. That isn't the truth. Just thought you should know. But hey, those doodles of Chouji were a good laugh. _

_See you soon,_

_Shikamaru_

Ino's eyes widened. She was acting like she was panicking, only instead of being paranoid, she felt so happy she basically broke into song. She didn't care if Shikamaru thought she was a pain. She pranced around her room, dancing with an imaginary prince, singing and smiling.

"Ino?" Inoshi poked into the crack of Ino's door. Ino kept dancing. Inoshi opened the door wider and echoed, "Ino."

Ino froze. But she smiled and said, "Go away, daddy."

Inoshi rose an eyebrow. After staring at her weirdly, he left his daughter alone. He was going to ask why Shikamaru had stopped by, but it turns out that it wasn't necessary.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked. I kind of put Ino into my character for a bit, since I write secret letters to people in my diary. And I would be paranoid if I found out it could be in the hands of someone other than me.


End file.
